Healing Bullets
by bobolover143
Summary: WARING: THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION MADE FOR FRIENDS, DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. ITS JUST FOR FUN AND IF YOURE A FAN OF DOCTOR WHO AND OTHER FANTASY STUFF THERE WILL BE REFERENCES.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the first day. Its nerve racking and extremely exciting for the young Sam. Long blonde hair was put into a pony tail, for the long day ahead. And as she but her white coat on and tag, she felt extreme pride and she puffed out her chest and took a good look in the mirror. Bright hazel eyes staring right back at her, Straightening her back she started at the coat and put her stethoscope over her neck. . She just graduated from university and got hired at the near hospital of Plainsboro, the one she was an intern during her medical studies. Long nights and hectic situations, memories flooded in while she passed through the automatic glass doors. The smell of rubber gloves, sanitizers, and the typical hospital smell traveled to her nose. _It's so good to be back._ She thought as she saw all the new interns listening to the doctor going on and on about a symptom for cardiac infection, and walking towards a patient who was having symptoms on hypotherism. Or something along those lines, she couldn't quite hear the rest before a police officer busts through the ER doors with another officer, the officer that was in the young woman's arms was bleeding from the lower abdomen, three bullet holes. The young woman had soft brown hair in a ponytail as well, however, it was covered mostly by what seemed to be a cameo hat. She was built and tall, her uniform sleeves were rolled up to show a tattoo on her right arm. Her soft green eyes were filled with worry and tears.

"SOMEBODY, I NEED MEDICAL HELP!" Sam was surprised at how loud the young woman yelled at the nurses. Before thinking of anything else, Sam quickly rushed to the young officer and grabbed the patient and set him on a bed that the nurses pulled up. "Alright, Martha! Rose! You know this protocol, I need you both the see the wounds and if the bullets are still there, take them out ! I need you both to take a blood sample fast! This guy needs a transfusion he is losing to much!" Sam looked at the man and told him, "Hey. Look at me, everything is going to be alright. But you got to stay focused okay ?" He opened his eyes, the first thing Sam noticed was that his eyes were dark brown, and his soft sandy short hair barely long enough to cover the tip of his ears, and a strong jaw with a crocked smile. A short second later, the officer looked at Sam and whispered "K-k…en…z..i.e.". Immediately, the young woman that originally carried him to the ER shot up and was by his side. "Yes? What is it Rory? What is it?" The young man, now named Rory looked back at her. He kept his crocked smile, his white teeth whereas crocked as his smile, yet it gave him a friendly approach despite the situation. " You idiot" He chuckled, yet stopped and winced at the pain. "I told you to get us the bullet proof vest, you're gay, you should know this."

Kenzie gave Rory a watery laugh, and for a moment you can see the mirth return to her eyes. "You're my partner, you better not leave me. Also, if you die who am I going to give donuts too?" Rory just gave a small smile, and was taken into the operation room, led by Sam.

*time skip to 2 hours *

In the waiting lobby Kenzie was pacing back and forth, thoughts of sitting down and trying to calm down were gone the first 10 minutes of the operation. When she heard the footsteps coming close to her, she turned around so quickly her neck cracked a little. "FUCK!" She was meet with widened hazel eyes, _who is thi- oh yeah that one doctor who grabbed Rory._ Kenzie tried to stand up straight and straighten her shirt and cleared her throat, trying to recollect herself. _Jesus she's cute, and I just freaked her out. Rory if you're alive. I will kill you after this._ She wiped her hands together, she tried to look up at the cute doctor and almost froze, but she found her voice and shocked out "How is he doc?" The croak of Kenzie's voice surprised Sam. _She must really care about her friend, she can't even talk._ Sam thought. She smiled at Kenzie, and looked at her before telling her "He will be okay. He Just needs to stay her for a bit. Maybe one night? I'll write a note for the sheriff to take give him a layoff, will you give it to the sheriff?" Sam asked will writing some things down on a yellow flower notepad. Kenzie gave a lopsided smile and chuckled "Alright doc, I'll do just that." Before Sam could notice it, she yawned and tried to cover her mouth. As she turned around she noticed that The officer was staring at her. Sam quickly blurted out "I'm sorry! I don't know why I yawned, I guess I'm a little tired?" Little did she notice the blush sweeping over Kenzie's cheeks and the internal squeal that she was doing. _Oh my fucking god that yawn is so cute!_ Before she thought about it Kenzie asked "Let me get you a coffee miss?"

"Sam. Call me Sam."

"Okay, doctor Sam, whats your favorite type of coffee ? I know this good-"

"No! It's quite alright! I don't need any. Thank you, Officer"

"Kenzie, just Kenzie. And I should get you something for saving my partner. Please just this one little thing."

Kenzie started to puff out and her lower lip started to quiver, in the most cutest puppy pout. _Damnit this girl is cute_. Sam thought before she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. And giggled, nodding her head and accepted the offer. Kenzie smile broadened and turned to leave, but before she did she looked over her shoulder and said. "Thank you, Sam. You saved someone really important for me today."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after a hectic day at her new job, Sam woke with a refreshed feeling. And a soft blush appeared on her cheeks of the memory of the night before. After Kenzie left, it was like nothing has changed in the hospital. She was running around, saving people, doing what she does best. And however frantic the patient was, somehow, she had an ability to calm them down and get her job done. It was almost an hour since Kenzie left to get her coffee, _Why am I counting the minutes here? She could have gotten side tracked and it's no big deal anyways. It's not like I'm the only important thing she has to do. She's an officer… or deputy… ugh whatever that is._ She thought as she was washing her hands near her office. And almost like someone was reading her mind. Sam heard a soft knock echo on her wooden door following by a soft yet rough voice. "Hey.. Um? Doct- I mean Sam. I got your mocha. Sorry if I got here late." Sam approached her from behind, and was going to tap her shoulder before she turned around and was face to face with Kenzie. And before she could speak, or utter a word, she noticed her eyes. Soft green, yet a fierce fire in them, like something she has never seen before. A combination of gentle and strong, a combination she has never seen in another person. Trying to find her words she began to stutter. "S-so .. I. um I see you got my coffee and I -" Her sentence was cut off by Kenzie placing the warm drink near her forehead. "Sorry, you feel cold, this could warm you up" Kenzie giggled as Sam began to blush fiercely. "I guess I should be heading out, I still need to finish patrol, and you doctor still need patients to attend. I guess I will see you around." And just like that Kenzie tipped her hat giving Sam another lopsided smile before turning on her heel and leaving.

 _How come I am still blushing over that? I mean that was really sweet. She got me coffee and it was still warm. And I was cold. But how did she know I was co-_ Her thoughts were side tracked once she heard a bark coming from outside of her room. _Oh no._ Barging in the room at full speed was a chocolate Labrador retriever, with his tongue hanging out, he jumped onto the bed and tackled Sam with full force knocking the wind out of Sam. The dog then repeated to give morning sloppy licks all over Sam's face. "Alright Az, Alright! IM UP NOW GET OFF!" She huffed and tried to push off the stubborn dog to no avail. The dog stayed in his place, and instead laid his head on top of Sam's chest. "Oh great, What? You're going to take a nap? Seriously? Az get off I need to work!" With one last attempt Sam pushed the dog off, and this time she heard a thump and heard another bark. "Nope, I need to work to give you food." She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Checking the clock, reminder her that it was 6:14 AM, and that she has two hours and several minutes to get to work. Even as she was brushing her teeth and getting ready to head to work one question remand in her head. _I wonder if I get to see her again today._

*around the same time across town*

Soft snores and mumbles were heard from Kenzie's home. Until the horrors of the Monday alarm clock awake her from slumber. "Aw fuck you!" she exclaimed at her phone when she turned off the alarm and threw it across the room. She grumbled and groggily opened her eyes to the look at her clock, 6AM. "God damnit. Why did the boss have to give me such an early shift on a Monday?" She sighed and sat in her bed, looking to her side seeing just an empty spot, _Where is that damn cat_. She took the covers off and went to the kitchen to find a brown tabby cat just laying peacefully in the middle of the floor. "Why do you always sleep on the flower Felix?" Kenzie picked up the sleeping cat and rubbed his ears to elicit a soft purr and set him down in the counter. And getting her running shoes. And this was her morning routine, at least 1 to 2 hours of a jog across the town of Roselake on Mondays, and full workout morning workouts every other day of the week. Come on it's a Monday, no one wants to do anything on a Monday. She got her shoes and put on her sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, and quickly put them on and headed off for her run. A 4 mile loop, _seems like a warm day, not bad.._ As she ran started to remember she was forgetting something. _Shit my phone!_ Sprinting back to her house, she hastly opened the door and heard a ring, playing the "Cherry Pie" ringtone. _Only one person has that ringtone_. She picked off her phone from the floor, and swiped to answer the call. " 'Sup lil roar, how's it like in the hospital?"

"Hey Kenz, the food here is crap, and Amy is still asleep, plus it's a Monday so I knew you would be up this hour. Mind getting me some McDonalds ?"

"Rory, that's stuff is bad for you right now, ya need to eat the food that the hospti-"

"Oh come on! Pleaseeee~ Do this for your old pal!"

"well if my old pal hadn't forgot to grab the damn vests none of this would be happening."

"Oh! You can't blame me, I thought it was a regular burglary, kids in this town just use knives, barely any of them have guns, or are to damn scared to use them-"

"Yet you got shot."

"Not the point. Anywho, get me a Mcmuffin and some hash brown, oh and some starbucks coffee!"

"why do I need to get you coffee?"

"Because there is a certain doctor I know that is going to check up on me today, and will probably need a coffee, the one you gave the mocha to."

"How did you-"

"Nope . You forget that I have lived longer than you and I am very wise, I can tell she is your type."

Kenzie began to turn red and mumbled "Fucking damnit"

"Yeah! So get me some food. And coffee for your cutie."

"Why?"

"Because she's a new single, I'm good at things like this."

"Rory, what in the world makes you think she'll even like girls?"

"Oh just trust me on this will you? *rumble rumble* see?! My stomach is rumbling! Save me from this hideous beast called hunger and get the princess oh magical queen!"

"STAHPPPITILLBERIGHTTHERE"

*back at Sam's apartment*

"Well Az, I should go get some coffee, nothing to start the day off with some basic Starbucks, I shall be off" She patted Az's head and ruffled his ears, then grabbed her purse and got her keys. Opening her car and ignited the engine driving to the only starbucks she likes to go, consequently that starbucks was on the other side of town. As she set off to get her coffee, she did not know that the officer was going the same direction.


End file.
